


You know I like it when you spill your coffee,

by Blurryfrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Starbucks, Your typical coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryfrick/pseuds/Blurryfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler is clumsy and Josh loves clumsy boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know I like it when you spill your coffee,

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post and, of course, it's a crappy coffee shop AU. Great start, me! Anyway, enjoy!

It’s a Saturday morning. That means Josh gets up, goes to the gym and then walks to Starbucks to start his shift which consists of tedious orders and purposely misspelling the easiest names to irritate whoever is buying coffee. A couple of shifts in this place a week supplied him with enough cash to pay for food and Uni supplies. Ah, university dorm life and loans shadowing him. The life of a young man who wanted to break free. 

-

11am. Around six people in the store. Nothing to do but drum his fingers on the glossy wood of the counter and listen to his coworkers bitch and moan. God, he hated all of them. But work was work and money was money.  
Josh’s head turned when the door clicked open and he found himself looking at a guy, brown haired, kind of stooped over, glancing around nervously. Josh blinked twice when their eyes met, before he found his footing and put on a glossy smile full of teeth, eyes crinkling. “Hey there! What can I get for you today?” He asked enthusiastically, and he waited patiently as the stranger’s eyes flickered over the boards above Josh’s head with everything written on. 

“C-can I get a… Uh.. A small caramel frappuchino?” His voice was just as shaky as his hands were, but Josh nodded, grabbed a small cup, scribbled the order on the side. “Do you want coffee with that? Cream?” He asked, looking back up, and he audibly squeaked, clearly not expecting to be asked anything else. “O-oh, coffee, please? No cream, though…” Josh nodded, scribbled that down too. “Alrighty then, name?” “Oh, Tyler.” Tyler. Cute. After a quick exchange of cash and a scribble of his name, which Josh drew a little heart on, he was taking it to the end and sliding it over to him. “There you go. Enjoy, Tyler.” 

Of course, shaky hands and condensation don’t go well together. Tyler picked up his cup a little hastily and Josh watched, unable to do anything as the frappuchino slipped from Tyler’s grip and fell to the floor, spraying its contents over Tyler’s shoes, jeans, and on the wood flooring. Josh couldn’t help but stare for a moment but sprung into action as soon as he saw Tyler’s lip quiver and tears well in his eyes. “It’s okay!” Josh laughed quickly. “Go sit down, I’ll bring you a cloth so you can wipe yourself off and I’ll make you another drink and get this cleaned up.” He smiled wide, and he could of sworn he saw a glimmer of a smile on his lips as he nodded and wiped his eyes. 

-

Five minutes later, Josh was sat opposite a sniffling Tyler who he was making light conversation with. The boy was laughing, smiling, sipping on his fresh caramel frappe (Which Josh had made, free of charge). The floor was clean and Tyler was wiped down as well as he could be and Josh had ditched the apron and taken his lunch break early to sit with him. The more they talked, the deeper Josh got. God, this guy was actually gorgeous. Josh could only hope he felt the same. 

“You know, I never got your name.” 

“Oh! Silly me, it’s Josh, Josh Dun.” 

“Josh, I like it. Could I… Could I get your number too?”


End file.
